Supernatural One-Shots
by trufflesun
Summary: One shots including Gen, Destiel, Sastiel, Debriel, Sabriel, etc. Stories not necessarily connected.
1. Somewhere in the Night(SamCas)

Sam awoke late at night to the fluttering of wings. At the edge of the bed stood an angel.

"Cas?" Sam whispered, as Dean was asleep.

The angel showed a tinge of guilt.

"I have been watching you, Sam," Castiel followed Sam's lead, whispering.

Sam gulped, afraid the angel would smite him, that Castiel was only waiting until Dean was asleep to kill his brother.

"I am not here to hurt you," Castiel said, "I was only curious. You sleep so peacefully, compared to Dean."

"You watch me when I sleep," Sam felt creeped out by that.

"Only for a few seconds," He said, "Then, the angels scold me for being around humans more than is necessary."

"You're not here to…you know…kill me?"

Castiel squinted. He figured that Sam must be referring to the demon blood and "stop him, or we will."

"No," The angel whispered, "Of course not. I sense good intentions, a good heart in you, Sam."

Sam was glad it was dark and the angel couldn't see him blush.

"Really?"

"Yes. The angels warn me about you, but I do not understand the things they say."

"What do they say?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"Tell me, Cas. Please."

"They say you are evil," The angel began, "A demon spawn. An abomination…"

Castiel stopped and looked away.

"What is it?"

"It upsets me what they say about you. I do not understand this either."

The hunter sat up and approached Castiel. The angel allowed himself to be hugged. This only confused him.

"Hug back," Sam told him, "It's what humans do to comfort each other."

"Oh," Castiel hugged Sam back, "Thank you."

The angel pulled away, feeling a little better now that he'd talked to Sam.

"I have to leave," He said.

"Wait…"

Castiel flew away. Sam climbed back into bed as Dean groaned and flipped around.


	2. Voicemail(Gen)

Sam listened to the message again: "Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a mon…" He shut the message off just as Dean entered the motel room, then put his phone down.

"What's the matter, Sammy?" Dean asked, "I mean, besides the whole Lucifer thing."

Sam perked up. "Uh, nothing. I'm fine."

Dean saw the tears in his little brother's eyes. He was obviously NOT fine.

"Sam, you're not fine. And if you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll…"

"You'll WHAT? Kill me? Because I'm a monster…a vampire…?"

"What are you…"

"How could you say that to me, Dean?" Sam demanded.

"Say what to you?"

"Don't play stupid!" Sam cried and played the message on his phone.

Dean's face lost color as he heard the horrible words that were said, words that never and would never leave his mouth. It was his voice.

"What is this?" He panicked.

"It's you…giving up on me. It's you wanting to hunt me because I'm not your brother anymore, just a monster."

"Sam…"

"Kill me, Dean."

"NO! I'm not going to…"

"Fine, then I'll do it myself!" Sam grabbed his gun and put it to his head.

"Sam, put the gun down," Dean pleaded.

"Why?" Sam demanded, "You know what I did. You said it yourself, I'm a monster. I'm evil. I'm something we hunt."

"I never said that."

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not," Dean said, "I know it's my voice, but…I mean, I'm as upset to hear that as you are. I never said that."

"Then…how…?"

"Someone must have manipulated the call," Dean thought for a moment, "Zachariah…said you needed a push. Damn it! That's not what I said at all!"

The younger brother slowly put the gun on the dresser and approached Dean.

"What DID you say?"

"I told you I was sorry. That Bobby talked some sense into me and I called to apologize."

Sam wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry," Dean said, "I'm sorry that message I left didn't get to you, and I'm sorry that you heard…THAT."

Sam grabbed the older brother into a bear hug.

"So," He began, "You don't…actually think I'm a...Well, all those things, do you?"

"No. You're not a monster, you're not evil, and I'm not going to kill you. Well…only if you keep forgetting to get pie."

Sam laughed, "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam picked up his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Deleting something."


	3. Letting Him Down(Gen)

Sam counted the marks on his arms, cuts. What he hated most was letting his brother down. Those were the deepest cuts.

 **One** , for leaving Dean and going to Stanford. He only wanted to be normal.

 **Two,** for being unable to kill Azazel when he possessed John. He couldn't do it. He just wasn't strong enough.

 **Three** , for allowing Meg to take possession of his body, and kill a hunter. He didn't do it, but it was his body.

 **Four** , for not being able to save his brother from going to Hell.

 **Five** , for the demon blood, for consorting with Ruby. A deep cut, because he knew he'd let Dean down.

 **Six** , for killing Castiel and Bobby, and beating up Dean. It was Lucifer, Sam reminded himself. It didn't ease the guilt.

 **Seven** , for all the innocents that were killed over the years because of his own negligence. You can't save everyone, he knew that, but that again didn't ease the guilt.

 **Eight** , because soulless Sam let Dean get turned into a vampire. Another deep cut.

 **Nine** and **Ten** , because Hallucifer told him to.

 **Eleven** , **Twelve** , and **Thirteen** , for not completing the Trials.

 **Fourteen** , for killing Kevin.

 **Fifteen** , for the Book of the Damned.

 **Sixteen** , for letting Charlie get killed. Yet another deep cut.

 **Seventeen** , for releasing the darkness and starting the apocalypse yet again.

 **Eighteen** , for when Dean discovered Sam's cuts and got angry, but later pleaded with him to stop.

Finally, **Nineteen** and **Twenty** , because Sam was too tired. The deepest cuts of all. One on each wrist, down the center…


	4. Horrible Liar(CasDean)

Story #4- Horrible Liar

Dean couldn't sleep. The memories of Hell were still burned in his memory. Fourty years, in Hell terms, four months on Earth. Now, a year later, the nightmares continue. Of course, he kept it from Sam, even though his little brother knew something was up. Telling Sam, reliving that painful experience, had only made it worse. Dean was a horrible liar.

As an angel, Castiel could read Dean's pain. He visited the hunter in the late afternoon, to talk with him.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as he washed his hands in the bathroom.

He ran out to see Castiel standing in the motel.

"Cas?"

"Hello, Dean."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk about your nightmares."

Dean froze. "What nightmares?"

Castiel squinted.

"Your dreams of Hell," He said.

The hunter gulped, jaw clenched and heart racing.

"I remember finding you in Hell," The angel said, "As an angel, my senses are far different than a human's, but I remember burning flesh, screams and cries of agony, laughter, and you…You were holding tools, a pained look on your face."

"I enjoyed it," Dean spoke, "The souls begged for me to stop…and I enjoyed it."

"You were given a choice," Castiel said, "Torture or be tortured. It was fate."

Dean held back tears as Castiel grabbed his hand.

"Um…Cas?"

"Yes?"

He was about to say "personal space," but decided against it.

"Never mind."

"This…is what humans do when they like each other, correct?"

"Uh…yeah."

Castiel grabbed the back of Dean's neck and pulled the hunter into a gentle kiss. Dean pulled away immediately.

"What the HELL, Cas?"

"I'm sorry. Did I do that incorrectly?"

"Well, no."

Sam was unable to believe what he'd just seen from the hotel window. He entered the room, only for Castiel to stare at the both of them awkwardly.

"I have to go," The angel said, "Bye Dean. Sam."

Castiel flew away, leaving Sam staring at Dean.

"What?"

"Don't WHAT me," Sam said, "I saw you two kiss."

"No you didn't."

"Dean…"

"Didn't happen."

"You're a horrible liar, Dean."

"Not lying."

"If you and Cas are…It won't change my view of you."

Dean seemed to get a small gleam in his eyes, which disappeared immediately.

"It's getting late. Good night, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Wanna talk about it in the morning?"

"Probably not."


End file.
